


Are You My Daddy?

by wild_banana



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: annoyed erik is annoyed, pentagon jail, peter/pietro stfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_banana/pseuds/wild_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Erik and peter were locked in cells right next to each other and got a little 'bonding time' between a father and son? Will Erik's head explode before peters mouth runs off at the speed of sound?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You My Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this in 30 seconds and was inspired by me and my moms relationship. Get me asking questions and I don't shut up. Enjoy!

Erik's freedom from the pentagon didn't last as long as he had hoped. That damn bullet in the neck had disabled him temporarily and now he was back where he came from. But what he hadn't noticed was the other person in a separate cell next to his that was an exact replica of his and who exactly had been put in there.

He had gone quietly back to his cell without much of a fight thanks to the medicine and once he was settled, he heard a thunk next to his window followed by the clinking of doors closing and looked over.

"Hey! You can't put me in here! You don't have any proof it was me! I'm an american citizen, man!"

There was a suddenn whoosh of silver and Erik immediately recognized the voice. _Oh no!_

Erik slowly turned his back to the window facing the younger man and hoped to god he didn't ever look over here. Erik looked slowly over his shoulder and it was too late.

The kid had looked over from his spot, sped to the window seperating them and spread both hands on it with his nose being pressed up against the glass staring at Erik with big dark eyes.

"Hey! I know you! Small world, eh? We have to get out of here! They only have the basic prison food and ugh, I don't want to only eat that. This glass won't shatter when I shake it. Do you know what time it is? You know, I was thinking g about it and I think...I think you're my dad."

Erik groaned and hoped he was on death row so he wouldn't have to bear the thought of peter being his son.

". Can I call you dad? Cause that would be awesome! I mean, yeah, you're kind of creepy and really cranky, but everyone's dad is. Do you think they would let my mom bring in some pizza? I could really go for pepperoni right now."

Erik wondered if the kid ever shut up or at least stayed on one topic, but a apparently being a speedster ment you had ADHD along with the genes. 

This was gonna be a long however many years he had to be here.


End file.
